It is known provide a bioreactor having a culture chamber and means for passing a flow of culture medium through the chamber in order to enable a wide range of studies of biological materials. By way of example, the biological material under investigation may be a monolayer cell culture, scaffold culture or tissue slice. WO2005/123258 discloses a bioreactor for studying the effects of imposed stimuli on cellular activity.
A number of problems are associated with known culture chambers. For example known chambers exhibit non-uniform flow patterns that can result in turbulent flow and the formation of bubbles and/or foam within the chamber. Known chambers are also not easy to assemble and disassemble. These factors can lead to problems in successfully seeding and growing cells within the chambers.
An aim of the present invention is to at least partially mitigate at least one of the above mentioned problems.